


臣服

by Xiaoquan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoquan/pseuds/Xiaoquan





	臣服

海棠花开的正艳。

本是蜻蜓点水的吻，却在接触到那温热柔软的双唇后变得急迫，灵巧的舌尖探入那微张着的嘴，卷起对方蜷缩着的小舌又吸又吮，口腔里弥漫起一股淡淡的酒香。

“怎么大白天就喝酒？”

“是因为他吗……”——迟瑞不想问了，惩罚般的咬上被口水濡湿的浅色唇瓣，含在嘴里厮磨够了，又不间歇的去汲取对方口中的津液。每一次舔舐吮吸，都十分的强烈决绝，像要将对方整个吞吃入腹。

信息素和迟瑞身上侵占意味极强的气息都让罗勤耕本能的臣服着，他眯着眼沉溺其中，苍白的面颊逐渐染上了情欲的潮红。

血腥味在嘴里扩散，不堪的回忆潮水般席卷而来。

“不要……不要标记我……”他突然惊叫道，用尽全身力气拍打着身上男人的肩背。

“别怕，勤耕，我不标记你。”迟瑞握住他的双手，轻吻眼角不断滑落的泪水，“我只是想帮你……”

不由罗勤耕细想，侵略性极强的乾元信息素又铺天盖地席卷了他全身。

动作极快的除去了长衫，紧接着的是密密麻麻的吻。迟瑞将他胸前的两点捏起，拿舌头舔舐着。白色亵衣被口水浸湿后几近透明，露出一圈粉红色的乳晕。

一边揉捏着他胸前的雪白，一边将下身温热柔软的玩意掏出含在嘴里。灵巧的舌尖舔舐着笠头，温热的口腔包裹着柱体，模仿着性爱的动作一上一下，取悦意味十足。

泽坤的身体敏感无比，加上许久没经历过性事，久违的发情期终于到来。

寡淡的檀香在龙涎香的混合下成了极致催情的味道。榕树下的男人却还不自知，自顾自蜷缩着，拉扯着身上仅剩的一点布料掩体，还是遮不住下身甬道溢出的一大片水渍。

扯掉亵裤，纤细的脚踝不盈一握，雪白的长腿被掰开后硬生生的曲起，放到身体两侧。下体被抚摸、揉捏着，手掌里粗糙的厚茧毫不留情地摩擦着敏感的软肉，在大腿内侧留下了一个个暧昧的红印。

“嗯啊…………难受…………”

罗勤耕低声呢喃着，腰身不自觉地拱起。

发情的浪潮一波未平一波又起，带来的持续高热令人头晕目眩。一只手撕扯着身上凌乱的亵衣，另一只不自觉地顺着小腹探到了下身的旖旎处。那里又湿又痒，几乎要把他逼疯了。

“堵住就好了。”——他这样想着。将指尖挤压进去，果然止住了不断流淌的汁液。可随之而来的是更深一层的空虚，和令他理智全失的欲望。

“舒服吗？”

边上的男人问到。

手指带着黏滑的肠液在穴口僵住，长睫轻扇，一双雾气弥漫的眼睛瞬间布满了羞耻和委屈。

罗勤耕别过头不再动作，迟瑞却不肯轻易放过他。

“继续，做给我看。”

伴随着啧啧的水声，三根青葱似的手指在小穴内进进出出。迟瑞握着他的手顶弄着，一边好玩似的拿指腹摩擦穴口粉嫩的褶皱。

指尖扩展着小小的甬道，带出一丝丝透明的用于交合的津液。

可即使把手指全部插入，也平息不了发情期汹涌的浪潮，罗勤耕轻喘着，下身也越发欲求不满。

“要我干你吗？”迟瑞抚上他的手诱问道。

面前的旖旎场景加上春药般的泽坤信息素的侵入，下半身早就硬的发痛了，可他还是憋着口气，非要问出个所以然来。

“不要吗……那我们都自己解决吧。”

迟瑞坏笑着，一手解开了上衣的腰封，一手拉下了裤拉链。

那紫红色的分身弹跳出来，青筋暴起，已经肿胀到了最大，铃口正冒着水珠。他跪坐着，手持性器自顾自操弄起来。

罗勤耕满头虚汗的盯着他，终是难耐到了极点，才脱口而出了一个气音。

“要什么？说清楚。”

手指从洞口抽离，抚上了迟瑞跪坐着的大腿，罗勤耕低声道：“要你干我。”

脑子“嗡”的一声炸开，理智终于断了线。迟瑞欺身而上，扶着巨物对准穴口便狠戳进去。

“啊——”

阴茎一插到底，豆大的泪珠随之滑落，激烈的侵入几乎让罗勤耕痛苦的抽泣出声。他夹紧了双腿，求饶似的看着迟瑞，换来的却是身上人缓慢退出后的又一次戳穿。

温热湿软的肠壁包裹着性器，迟瑞贯穿后又猛地停下，好玩似的在他雪白的乳房上吮吸啃咬，直到乳头肿破的快渗出血丝，才放过了，又要去咬另一边的。

“不要了……疼……”

“不要了？” 迟瑞边说着边假意往外退。

罗勤耕吓的一把扯住了他的衣领，解释道：“不是……”

“哦？”  
迟瑞打量着罗勤耕捂住胸部的手，直到他乖乖的松开，还抬起没被咬坏的一只送到自己嘴边。

舌尖在顶端来回轻扫，双齿磨牙般玩弄着愈发肿胀的乳头带来阵阵酥麻。雪白柔软的臀部被托举着反复揉捏至通红，冰凉的指尖每每触及到肿胀的穴口都会激起一阵颤栗，湿软的肠壁早已空虚难耐，不停的收缩吸吮着分身，急切的渴求着下一次疼爱。

极度缓慢的抽插着性器，迟瑞喘着粗气问道：“想要我好好疼你吗？”

身上的人几乎要被他折磨哭了，抱着他的脖子连连点头：“想。”

理智褪去，一切交给最原始的冲动，却比动物的交合更加凶猛。

傍晚的花园静悄悄的，只有溪水潺潺。烟草与檀木混合的奇异香气缠绕飘散着，席卷了整片花田。

丛林深处高潮迭起。男人仰着头，瞳孔涣散，湿发贴在耳边，汗水一滴滴滑下脖颈，描绘出美好而诱人的曲线。

他纤长的手指上满是淫液，正抓着对方的领口，略微有些急躁的解着军装的扣子，刚解开一半，被咬到肿胀的乳房便急切地凑过去，胡乱刮蹭着对方硬挺的小麦色胸肌，喘息间喷出的一口口热气更是让人心乱发痒。

“浪货，你真是欠操！”

迟瑞拽起罗勤耕的头发又是一阵猛干。

“啊啊…………要插坏的……………”

愈发激烈的顶弄，将一声声叫喊撞的支离破碎。被粗大阴茎操干的殷红穴口，即使抽出时也闭不拢了，淅淅沥沥的往外淌水，将阴茎附近的耻毛和阴囊浸湿了一大片。

“那我轻点好不好？”

迟瑞柔声在他耳边问着，身下的肉刃却仍旧不依不饶地猛烈攻击着敏感点，仿若森林里杀红了眼的猛兽，不把猎物拆吃入腹不肯罢休。

“好…………啊啊…………不…………”

“到底是好还是不好。”

“不…………嗯啊…………呜呜…………”

肠道开始猛烈的痉挛，一阵阵酥麻的战栗从头传到脚趾，肉红色的分身一抖一抖的往外喷射，在迟瑞的小腹上留下了一滩滩白色浊液。

罗勤耕脱力般靠在迟瑞身上，睫毛沾满泪水。高潮的余韵还未退去，紧接着又是一个猛烈的抽送，肉刃倒弄着穴口发出一个个响亮的水声。

性器越插越深，甬道深处的腔口正被一点点操开。如果射入内腔成结，就又是一次永久标记，男人兴奋不已，又凶又急的顶撞起来，每一次都顶到了内腔深处，那里又烫又紧，包裹着分身即将痉挛。

“迟瑞……”

温柔的呢喃让迟瑞的心脏漏跳了一拍，他忽然想起了初见时的场景。

他费尽心机得到他，却不知误的是谁的终身。

狠着心往下退，滚烫的浊液尽数落在了男人被撞的通红的股间。

轻叹了口气，迟瑞抱着他往溪边走去。


End file.
